


A Child's Deal

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcor is summoned, but who really did the summoning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the linked Tumblr post... It simply had to be written...
> 
> http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/post/103456368443/okay-but-what-if-alcor-is-summoned-to-his

Alcor manifested a comfy chair and lay back, floating in the Dreamscape, taking a much needed break after the dozen or so summonings he'd worked the past 2 days. He was just starting to let himself relax, when he felt himself being called back to the physical plane once more. Scowling, he stood and straightened his suit, subconsciously determined to make this next summoner work for his deal.

He dissolved from the Dreamscape, and pulled himself together in the other plane, doing so in a congealing mass of inky black smoke. "WHO SUMMONS ALCOR THE DREAMWEAVER?" His voice thundered and echoed far more than the small bedroom in which he appeared should have allowed. Looking around, he at first failed to see his summoner, but then he looked down and saw a young boy crouched just outside the circle, eyes wide with fear.

Alcor blinked a few times, reordering his thoughts, before shifting his form in a whirl of smoke to his old 12-year-old body, and kneeling down in front of the child, and softening his voice. "Hey, buddy, sorry about that, it's just... It's been a really long day for me. I'm Alcor. What's your name?"

The boy looked on in awe and fright before answering. "I-I'm Jeremy..."

Alcor smiled reassuringly. "It's nice to meet you, Jeremy. So, what did you want from me?"

Jeremy stared at Alcor for a moment, then glanced over at the closet door briefly before looking back to Alcor. "Um, I... I want the, um... The Mo... The Molgar.... Um... It's the necklace?"

Alcor followed the boys gaze to the slightly opened door, brow furrowing as his intuition told him something was off. Without taking his eyes from the closet, he responded, his voice chilling again. "You mean the Molgarian Amulet of Avarice?"

Jeremy grinned and nodded enthusiastically, clearly having quickly overcome his initial fear. "Uh-huh, that's it! Can you get it?"

Alcor stood and looked down at the boy, a righteous fury swiftly building in his chest. "Sure can, buddy. On one condition: leave the room. Go outside and play for a while. It'll be waiting here when you come back." He stuck out his hand, enveloped in his signature blue flame. "Do we have a deal?"

Jeremy glanced again at the closet before hesitantly taking Alcor's hand, letting his own hand be coated in the cool fire, sealing the deal. "OK, I can do that. Bye!" With that, he stood and ran from the room, already thinking about which toy he'd play with first.

Alcor stood there for a moment, watching the door through which Jeremy had left. Taking a breath, he returned his focus to the closet, letting his form grow, both in stature and in darkness, until his true demonic from stood tall, glowering at the closet. Extending a hand, he made a "come" gesture, flinging open the door and pulling the two clearly terrified adults from it to hang in the air before him. He looked at them as he straightened his dark suit, seemingly crafted with galaxies. "So, you thought you'd use a child - your own son, I'm guessing - to do your dirty work. You're willing to let your own offspring to make a deal with a demon in your place?" He demanded, keeping his voice low and menacing as he glared them down.

The man and woman hung suspended in front of him, shaking in their fear, eyes wide, unable to answer. Alcor leaned forward, pulling their faces closer to his. "Well, luckily for you, I don't much feeling like depriving a child of his parents, however horrible they may be. So I'll honor this deal. But I made the deal with him."

As he spoke, he held a hand out, azure flames wreathing above his palm as he conjured the desired object. "So only he'll be able to use the Amulet. Only he'll be able to even touch it. It is now bonded directly to him. And, as a bonus, when he comes of age, he'll be made perfectly aware of what his *parents* did." He said, soaking as much derision into the word as he could muster.

The gold and silver amulet manifested in the flames, dropping into Alcor's waiting hand. He looked it over for a moment, before levitating it over onto the pillow of the bed, neatly set to wait for Jeremy's return.

Alcor smiled broadly at the parents. "Now, if I ever hear that you use him, or anyone else, to do something like this for you, I won't be so kind. Don't let it happen again."

With that, he let them drop to the floor to grasp at each other, before whirling himself back out of the physical plane, and dropping into his waiting comfy chair in the Dreamscape. The time, he activated his "answering machine", determined to get some peace and quiet after that unsettling show and greed and cowardice.

 


End file.
